Zutara Week: The Spark of Birth
by BayDear
Summary: "She is a something that we created. We marvel at her, but we never planned for her. That is what I regret most, but I love her anyway. She is beautiful," Zuko said with tears filling his eyes as he looked down at his sleeping baby whose eyes were peacefully closed. "You look so much like Katara," He whispered, "if only she was here to see you."
1. Small Heartbeat (rewritten)

**Ok, so I am rewriting this story. It is mostly the same, but with more details and grammar fixes. Enjoy!**

* * *

She was pregnant. No other way around it. No words to soften the blow of the sentence. Katara the Waterbender, girlfriend to the current Avatar was pregnant with Prince Zuko's baby. How could something like this happen? Usually Katara was so responsible and she was in love with the Avatar after all. What went wrong?

Both Katara and Zuko were dating other people. They certainly had no reason to cheat on their partners, right? But as fate has it, it turns out to be all a big misunderstanding that turned into a huge problem. The night when it all happened Katara and Aang where fighting over some ever so frivolous and most likely both of them had forgotten what had sparked the argument in the first place.

Zuko on the other hand was tired of Mai. She was so suppressive, she always controlled him. He no longer loved her, after the 100 year war had ended they moved in together, but that's when he saw Mai's other side, her true-self. He was only with her because she was Firenation and being the Prince he had to keep the bloodline pure. Zuko of course was in love with Katara, he saw the way she was graceful in the ways of the Waterbenders.

He had always been in love with her; he at one point did indeed love Mai, but was not in love with her. Maybe it was meant to happen this way. No one can really know.

Zuko who was a bit buzzed when he met up with Katara that one fateful night. Mai had just got done putting him through the ringer. She was mad at him for being late to a party. Just wanting an escape he went into the wine cellar and dug out the strongest wine he could find.

After half a bottle of wine he staggered out of the cellar to find a drunken Katara. The couple confused one another for their partner and tried to apologize and kiss each other. In the state of confusion they made their way over to an abandon dark meadow and collapsed in the lush dewy grass.

Katara rolled over and kissed Zuko. Zuko placed his calloused hand over her soft, tan face and kissed her back. The two carried on with their activity and collapsed next to one another to only wake up with a splitting headache and in complete shock.

The pair just awkwardly avoided eye contact as they shimmied into their clothes and went their separate ways. Then one month later Katara is feeling sick, bloated. Her taste for certain foods seemed distorted. She of course suspected that it was an illness or the investable, but then quickly brushed away the idea.

It was Toph who first discovered the 17 year olds 'condition'. The young Earthbender felt the small heart beat that sounded from her abdomen area. At first she shook it off as nothing, but as the days went on it seemed to grow stronger.

When they were alone one day it was the Earthbender who said something. "I know about the baby." The blind girl glanced over in the direction of the heartbeat.

The Waterbender flinched as she nervously brushed back thick hair. "Toph, what are you talking about that is crazy talk. Why would I of all people be pregnant?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and snorted. "Katara don't be coy. I hear its heart beat. I always knew that you and Aang were doing it. So when were you planning to tell us?" She gave a small laugh as she felt the Waterbender's heartbeat quicken.

Then she heard a soft crying sound. Toph moved over to Katara and awkwardly wrapped an arm around Katara's shoulders. "It's not Twinkle toes' baby is it?"

The crying Waterbender shook her head crying even harder. Then she managed to choke out an explanation. "Aang and I never had sex," her sobs grew, "its Zuko's."

"You mean that it's Hothead's baby?"

"Yes," Katara whimpered.

"Oh Katara, you have to tell Aang and Zuko soon."

"I know, but I cheated on Aang. How can I face the man that I love when I am pregnant with his best friend's child?" Katara cried as she sobbed into Toph's shoulder.

"I will be here every step of the way. I know that you would have never have done this without an unreasonable explanation."

"I was drunk and I thought it was Aang, but I didn't realize."

"Oh Katara," Toph murmured.

* * *

"Katara how the hell could you?!" Aang yelled at his crying girlfriend.

"I am sorry Aang, I was drunk and I thought it was you. It was the night of our fight." She sobbed.

"So you are trying to blame this on me? You are the worst, you know what Katara. You can go over to Zuko and raise that baby, because we are through." The Airbender yelled at he stormed out of Katara's room.

She collapsed into a small ball on the floor. Her life was ruined. The one that she loved was gone. She was alone and pregnant. She couldn't raise this baby on her own and she couldn't give it up for adoption. This baby would be the rightful heir to the Firenation throne.

More importantly this was Zuko's baby also and he deserved to know. Slowly she trudged over to Zuko's place- the Firenation palace. She slowly walked up the guarded front entrance. "Please let me in." Katara begged the guard.

The guard recognized her as the Fire Lord's very close friend and let her in. Katara walked in the grand palace and made her way to Zuko's room. She knocked on the door and was met with the stern face of the baby's father.

"Katara, what are you doing here at this hour?" He asked a bit surprised then he noticed the tear stains on her face. "Katara what happened? What's wrong?"

"Zuko, I'm pregnant with your baby." She sobbed into his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. While he just stood there still processing what she just told him.


	2. Rose Thorns (rewritten)

**Chapter two, nothing too new about this one, just fixed some of the grammar. **

* * *

Zuko looked down at the crippled form of Katara. He's never seen her like this before, she usually was so strong. "Katara, please tell me what is wrong. What do you mean that you are pregnant?"

Stepping further into his chambers she sat down on a nearby chair. She whipped the silver tears from her blue eyes. "What I mean is I am pregnant with your child," she looked down.

"Katara, that is impossible how could that have happened?" Zuko stared at her confused. He watched as the young girl leaned forward and cried harder.

"Zuko, when he woke up in that meadow about a month ago we had sex and I got pregnant. Zuko, I had to tell you."

"Yes, what about Aang though? What did he say?"

"Aang was enraged, he broke up with me and I don't blame him. But the point is that I am a seventeen year old girl pregnant. I can't raise this child on my own. Zuko, you tell me now whether or not you will claim this child as your own. If not the baby is going up for adoption." Katara's eyes still filled with tears steeled over.

Zuko stared at Katara. His mind was spinning, he wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. This could be his chance to get close to Katara. This baby would be his heir and he needed an heir anyway, but would now be too soon? He was only 19.

Then he made no second thoughts as he spoke, "Katara, I will take care of you and the baby. Live with me in the palace."

Katara looked up shocked at him. He was Prince Zuko, the Fire Lord. By claiming the child the bloodline would no longer be pure. "B-but Zuko, are you sure-"she was cut off by Zuko who placed a finger over her lips.

He shook his head. "Don't speak I made my decision."

"What about Mai?" She whispered as she pulled Zuko's hand from her lips.

He cracked a bitter smile and shook his head. "Our relationship is dead. I don't want to be with her, I was only with her to keep the bloodline pure, but with this little surprise that is inevitable."

Katara shook her head in denial. "I still do not understand how you can do this. I mean, I want to have this baby and I only will raise the baby if you will be there with me." She looked up at Zuko as she put a hand on her abdomen.

"Trust me Katara. I will be there, no matter what."

Katara gave a small nod and let out a small sigh.

* * *

As the weeks passed Katara became comfortable with the lifestyle of the palace. The staff of the house did not question her being there and Katara appreciated that. Week by week Katara let one more person know about her being pregnant.

When Katara told Sokka he was a little shocked, but acted surprisingly calm. He just gave a small smile when Katara confessed. "I always knew that this day would come, but I will admit I did not expect it to be so soon or for Zuko to be the father, but I won't question you. I trust you."

He leaned in and gave his sister a tight hug. "Thank you so much Sokka."

Sokka laughed and returned the hug. "Whatever you need little sister, whatever you need."

* * *

It wasn't until 3 months into Katara's pregnancy she heard from Aang. The young man kept to himself after he tried to get over the heart break of Katara cheating on him. Aang stopped by the palace to go over some plans with Zuko, but to his mistake he arrived a few minutes early.

Katara was walking through the garden her long fire nation red skirts trailing behind her through the stone steps of the grassy ground. Katara bare feet pressed against the warm stepping stones. She was Waterbending the water to the plants when she heard Aang's voice.

"Katara, what are you doing here?" She froze the water that was suspended in mid air fell onto the roses. Slowly she turned towards the voice and saw the young Air nomad looking at her.

The Airbender had muscles that cover his triceps that flexed as he crossed his arms over his chest. The robes were carefully tied over his shoulder. Aang's light set eyes stared at Katara darkly. She's never seen him like this before.

Regaining her composure she cleared her throat and answered him. "This is my home, Aang."

"That's what you think," Aang gave a snort as he leaned his weight onto one foot. "You are nothing but an egg donor. Once that child is born you will be thrown out and be left on the streets."

"Aang don't speak that way. Why are you being so bitter?"

The Air Nomad scoffed and walked in close to Katara. His hand cupped her chin. Brining it close to his lips he gave a small smile. "Katara, come back to me. I will forgive you for your transgression. If you give that child up for adoption, once it's born you can come back to me."

Katara pulled away from Aang. "Go to hell Aang. How can you even suggest that? You broke up with me and wouldn't give me a chance to explain. I loved you once, but not anymore. I will raise this child with Zuko and I won't be thrown out."

"Oh is that so?" He spoke with a cocky demeanor. "Are you dating him or something? Are you betrothed?"

She flinched and looked down.

"Yeah, I thought so. Well don't come crawling back to me, bitch." Aang shook his head and walked away. Katara just stood there her fists shaking. Tears rolled down her face onto the leaves of the roses.

The water droplets around Katara rose up and turned into daggers of ice. When she heard footsteps behind her thinking that it was Aang, she threw the daggers towards the footsteps. Zuko caught sight of the daggers and melted them with fire.

"Katara, are you trying to kill me?"

She turned around realizing her mistake. Her face dropped. "Oh my, Zuko I am so sorry."

"Katara what is wrong?"

"It's Aang; he said that you would throw me out once the baby is born. Is that true?" Katara sobbed.

Zuko ran over to her side. "Oh course not Katara. I would never do that because I love you."

She looked up once he said that. "Do you mean it?"

He nodded as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips.


	3. Because I Love You (rewritten)

**Please comment and tell me what you think. This chapter that has the most changes so far. Just read and find out. Also some of the grammar was fixed. **

* * *

Seven months pregnant Katara was having second thoughts about the pregnancy. She felt the pressure of giving the prince a son tremendous. Everyone always smiled at her and said, "My my I bet he will be such a beautiful boy. I hope he looks just like his father."

They wanted Katara to give Zuko a son. They wanted so much from her and what they wanted from her was something that she could not control. One day the pressure got to Katara and she just broke down.

When she broke down she was in her favorite place in the entire palace. She was watering the plants. Then she looked at the roses and remembered her meeting with Aang only months ago. The event was still fresh in her memory.

The pain that she felt when Aang confirmed her fears, she felt the wound reopen. She fell to her knees and started to cry. Salty tears fell from her closed eyes. She clutched her pregnant belly and looked at it.

"You are just a little fetus filled with hope, but I cannot keep you." Then behind her she heard a soft thud. It was Zuko, his shaggy black hair hung in his face. His scarred eye peered through his tousled hair.

He looked like someone had just stabbed him in his heart. He fell to his knees and cried. "Katara, what do you mean that you can't keep our baby?" Katara looked behind her and saw the dejected Zuko. "Why Katara why, why would you say that, do you want to give up our baby?"

"I am sorry Zuko, but I just cannot do it anymore. Just forget about me and I will take this child and give it a better future," Katara turned around her body shivered with fear.

"No, you can't do that Katara, I want that child, and I want to raise him or her. Because that baby will be my first ever child, I also want the baby because you are the mother Katara." Tears slid down his face as he covered his face with his hand.

Katara stood up tears streaking her face. "I am so sorry Zuko, but I can't do it. I can't raise this baby."

"No, that is not just your baby. It is my right as the father. What do you want? I will give it to you. You just stay until the baby is born and I will take full custody of the baby. You won't have to worry about a thing. I will even pay you. I will give you a house. You can live anywhere in the world, but please don't take my baby away from me."

Zuko staggered over to Katara and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Katara, please tell me why you feel this way."

Katara looked down, her brown hair draped over her face. "I- I am under so much pressure to give you a son and a son that looks Firenation. I just couldn't take it anymore."

"Katara," he began, "Katara, I don't care for the gender of the baby. As long as he or she is healthy that is all that matters."

Katara buried her face in the crook of Zuko's neck. "I am so sorry, my love I just wanted to give you the best."

"You are the best." He whispered. Then he turned around and went to pick up what he had dropped. Katara's eyes widened when she saw that it was a blue necklace the necklace was an engagement necklace that was carved out of the Seal Pearl, the rarest type of stone from the Water Tribes.

Zuko carefully slipped it on her left ring finger. Katara held back happy tears. "Will you Katara, greatest Waterbender in the world, the mother of my baby marry me?"

Katara nodded her head and engulfed Zuko in a hug.

They sat there hugging for a while then Katara pulled away and pressed her forehead against Zuko's. She whipped the tears away from her eyes. "Zuko, my love this reminds me of the time when I first fell in love with you."

"Oh and was that?" He said with a smile.

Katara gave a smile as she flashed back to that day two months ago. It was a cool crisp day and the day was peaceful as it could be. Zuko and Katara were out shopping for baby clothes. Katara who was dressed in the finest clothes looked like a goddess against the sky.

Her dark hair curls were braided into intricate designs with barrettes and white flowers weaved into them. Then she had deep, rich red colored free flowing robes. They hugged her body loosely, but still showing off her pregnant form. Then to top it off she wore her mother's Watertribe necklace.

"Katara, I will be right back. I wanna go get something, I'll be right back." Zuko gave her a quick smile before walking away.

Continuing with her shopping Katara was minding her own business when one of the noble families walked up to Katara. She was Lady Kyla. She was the wife of the General of the Firenation's army. She was a snobbish woman who always wished to marry Ozai, but was sadly mistaken when Ozai was already betrothed. So she had to settle for the general.

Lady Kyla spoke with a snobbish tone towards Katara. "Oh my so nice to see you Lady Katara, you are defiantly looking pregnant." She gave a cocky smile as she gave Katara a look over.

Giving a light natured smile Katara nodded and placed a hand on her baby bump. "Yes, I do believe that I have put on a few pounds, but I am growing a human inside of me."

The older woman gave her a wry smile. "Yes, I do believe so. So anyway, Katara you hail from the Southern Watertribe no?"

Katara nodded.

"Hmm, well don't you think that you are breaking the scared royal family bloodline? I mean all of the Firenation rulers have been related to kings, queens, sages, previous Avatars." She gave a smirk as Katara flinched at the last word.

"Also I have been hearing rumors about you and the prince being engaged. Is that true?"

Katara shook her head, long hair waving behind her. "No, it's not."

"Oh well, nice day to you… harlot." The last word was spoken in a whisper only meant for Katara to hear. Not even the guards that stood around Katara could hear it.

Then she walked out into the street leaving Katara a gap. How could she say that? What had Katara ever done to her? Then she began to cry, she was so over taken by emotion she couldn't control it. Then at that moment Zuko came back to see his love crying.

"Katara, what's wrong?!"

"It's nothing." She sobbed.

"No, it's not anything. Tell me."

"It was Lady Kyla. She called me a harlot."

Zuko's eyes turned cold as he took Katara by her hand and dragged her out into the streets. "She went out here I assume." Katara gave a small nod. Then Zuko spotted her standing beside a store talking with someone.

Quickly the pair was right next to Lady Kyla. She gave a small jump as she spotted Zuko from the corner of her eyes. "Oh my Prince, I wasn't aware that you were here. Please forgive me." She quickly started to bow repeatedly.

"Lady Kyla, never call my love a harlot again. What we do and don't do is none of your concern." That was all Zuko needed to say. His deep set eyes where enough to scare her.

Katara looked over at Zuko whose face was away from her. She felt his warm grip on her hand. That's when she realized that she loved this man.

* * *

When Katara was eight months pregnant she got married to Zuko. It was a grand wedding. Many of the old friends that Katara and Zuko had made in their childhood had come. Toph was the bride's maid, though Toph refused to wear a dress even if it was for Katara.

Iroh was the best man and he made a grand speech that almost no one knew the meaning too, but in the end he wished the couple best of luck.

Then when Sokka came up to talk everyone went quite. "Well first I would like to say congrats little sister, I am happy for you and Zuko if you hurt her I will be your ass." There was a collective giggle over the crowd. Sokka continued, "Katara, when you first told me that you were pregnant, I was honestly so scared. Not because of who the father was, but because you were so young. But now that over the time of your pregnancy I have watched you go from scared little girl to a proud woman and a mother. A good mother at that and I am looking forward to being called 'Uncle Sokka'."

Everyone clapped when Sokka left the stage, then for a moment there was a hush among the crowd. Aang walked up onto the stage. He was wearing traditional Air Nomad wedding garment. He hadn't changed much in the past few months Katara noticed.

Aang cleared his throat and stared dead on at Katara. "Katara, I would like to say that I am sorry for the past few months. I was angry and stupid, but that is no reason for my behavior. I just want to say that I am sorry and please take me back. I love you Katara, you are my one and only love."

Aang slowed as sweat slid down his neck. His gray eyes bore into her blue ones. Katara gave a sigh and started to stand up, with help from Zuko.

"Aang, thank you for forgiving me and for your apology and I forgive you, but I cannot take you back. I love Zuko and," she placed a hand on her pregnant belly, "I am having his baby."

Aang nodded tears in his eyes then he branded his glider and glided away. Zuko looked over at Katara and squeezed her hand. "Why didn't you go with him?"

"Because I love you, my time with Aang is over."


	4. Gone but Still Here

Katara is nine months pregnant and it is not going so smoothly. Fire Lord Zuko paced the long hallway as he heard the pained screams of his wife. The baby was coming soon, but the baby wanted to be difficult about it.

Katara fell against the pillows of her bed. She was feeling the immense pressure of the baby positioning itself. It was almost time for the baby to be born. The Waterbender midwife pressed her hands against Katara's belly. She felt the waves of the placenta move in the uterus. Then she felt the rough kicks of the baby.

Katara started to scream when the pressure began to build up. It was time for the baby to come. Katara begged the midwife for Zuko, who in return fetched the Fire Lord. Zuko walked briskly over to Katara's side. He held her hand.

Katara gave Zuko a smile. "It is time."

He nervously smiled and nodded. Then he turned his attention to the midwife who began giving Katara directions. "Ok, Katara I am going to need to start pushing."

Katara did she was told. The pressure was immense, she didn't know if the pain would ever end. The midwife told Katara again. Katara did it again. After a few moments the midwife shook her head.

"What is wrong?" demanded Zuko.

"Fire Lord, the baby is not in the right position. I will have to perform a C-section or the baby will die." The midwife began to make an incision at Katara's pubic bone. Zuko looked away scared to see his wife being cut up. Instead he focused on calming Katara.

"Katara, calm down, just calm down and you will be able to see the baby soon." Katara gave Zuko a weak smile as she shut her eyes close from the pain.

Finally the screams of a baby filled the Fire Lord's room. "It's a girl," the midwife announced.

The couple smiled at the baby as it was placed in Katara's arms. Then Katara started to lose conscious. Blood covered the entire bed; blood was on Zuko's arms and Katara's hands. It was everywhere.

Katara still clutched Zuko's hands. Then she spoke with a sleepy voice. "Zuko, I love you. Listen to me I don't have much time left."

"No, Katara you will fuck live." Zuko screamed as he looked at the midwife. "Save her." The midwife looked at Katara and shook her head.

"Zuko, listen." Her voice began softer and softer. "Prema, her name is Prema," was the last thing at Katara said before her blue eyes closed.

Zuko scream, "NO." The midwife pulled Zuko off Katara as Prema was placed into his arms. The baby was still crying. Her umbilical cord was cut, but she was still bloody and crying.

Zuko felt tears slip down his face as he handed his baby off to the midwife. Leaving Zuko alone he began to cry over her body. Katara's body was already losing warmth. Zuko stayed with Katara's body for three days before he let anyone prepare her body for the funeral.

"My Lord, please let her soul rest in peace. She would not want to see you like this." One of the maids said.

Zuko nodded and walked out the room to the baths. He let the cold water run over his body. Katara's dried blood washed off him. He cried as he watched his arms became their pale tone.

Zuko wrapped the red robe around him and walked the hallways of the palace. That's when one of the servants approached him. "Fire Lord, if you would like to see your baby she is the nursery sleeping."

Zuko nodded. "Yes, I think I will go pay Prema a visit." He walked into the large nursery and walked to the small crib in the corner. He saw the small tan baby sleeping in it. She was dressed in small Fire Nation infant clothes.

Zuko looked at Prema in disgust. This baby was the one that killed Katara, if it wasn't her she would still be here. Zuko looked at the child, and picked her up. She stirred slightly, but did not wake. At that moment Zuko was ready to get rid of the child like Katara originally wanted. But something inside him changed when Prema opened her eyes Zuko flinched.

Prema's eyes were a brilliant blue, just like Katara's. Silver tears coated his tears as he held his baby closer to him. "I can't get rid of you." He whispered.

* * *

Katara was buried in her place of birth, the Southern Water Tribe. Zuko knew that Katara would have wanted it that way. Zuko brought Prema to the funeral, the entire time he cried clutching his baby to his chest.

The week year old baby was bundled up in a red swath blanket with fur hood covering the baby's head. After Katara was buried Zuko was invited in for tea by Kanna, Katara's grandmother. They both sat in silence as Prema slept in the small baby sized cot.

"So, she died giving birth to Prema?" Kanna asked in a hushed voice. Zuko nodded tears in his eyes.

"I see, that seems like a fitting death for Katara, even if the death was premature." Zuko looked down feeling guilty for Katara's death.

"She was the best person in the world. I am so grateful that Prema lived, I am hoping that she will carry on Katara's legacy."

Kanna laughed and smile. A single tear slipped down her face. "Yeah, I bet she will be a great Waterbender she looks so much like her."

"Yeah," Zuko nodded wiping tears from his eyes as gazed at the sleeping Prema.

"You know she also looks like you."

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked confused his cheeks turning red.

"Your face she has your strong facial features, also your hair she has your beautiful black hair."

"Thank you Kanna," Zuko whispered as he gave Kanna a hug. The hug was interrupted by someone who walked into the tent. They looked up and found Aang who was walking into the tent. He gave a small smile and a bow. Zuko gave a nod in return.

"I should let you two talk." Kanna stood up and walked out of the tent.

Zuko turned to Aang who sat across from him. Aang has tears that rimmed his eyes. He sniffled letting no tears escape. It was he who spoke first. "Zuko, I am sorry for your lost."

He nodded, "I am as well. Thank you for your concern."

Aang gave a small smile as he started reminisce the memories of back in the day. "She looks so much like her. Prema is her name right?"

Zuko nodded. "She is a something that we created. We marvel at her, but we never planned for her. That is what I regret most, but I love her anyway. She is beautiful," Zuko said with tears filling his eyes as he looked down at his sleeping baby whose eyes were peacefully closed. "You look so much like Katara," He whispered, "if only she was here to see you."

Aang nodded, he missed Katara so much, and he wished that she was here. He wished that she was here to yell at him, to tell him that she didn't love him anymore. Aang lowered his head as one single tear escapes his eye and fell onto the floor.

Zuko leaned over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay it cry."

He shook his head and left the tent. The just as he did so Iroh walked in. His face was calm, but Zuko could see the pain in his eyes. He said nothing, but simply held Zuko in a tight hug and left him cry. Then Toph walked into the tent and joined in the hug, she as well cried, and then Sokka came in and sat there with a somber expression on his face.

He sat their silently crying.

* * *

In the end everyone recovered from Katara's death and went on with their lives. Zuko loves Prema very much and enjoys the company of Toph who has determined herself as Prema's surrogate mother and visits often.

Iroh has moved in with his nephew to help with the Fire Lord duties, but also on the sidelines he enjoys spending time with his adopted granddaughter.

Sokka has carried on the family legacy and visits his niece often. Kanna saw her great granddaughter one more time before she peacefully passed away in her sleep.

Aang also comes and visits Prema often and is known as 'Uncle Aang'.

Even though everyone recovered from Katara's death doesn't mean that they don't miss her. But they all know that her legacy lives on.

* * *

**Let me say that I was ready to cry while writing this. I hope that, that isn't bad. Heh. But let me know what you think. PLEASE give me feedback, as much as you can!**


End file.
